


Rub Me the Right Way

by quidditchchick



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Teasing, massage therapist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidditchchick/pseuds/quidditchchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is a model who has gotten very tense shoulder and back pain from recent photo shoots, so Gou, his manager, calls in for a massage therapist to relieve his pain. This massage therapist just so happens to be the very handsome Rei, who has no idea what he's getting himself into with this new client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“There you are Nagisa! Where have you been?!” Gou yelled once Nagisa made his way into the studio thirty minutes late.

“Ah, sorry Gou-chan. I had trouble waking up this morning, I’m just so sooooore.” He rubbed his shoulder. “Those last few shoots really put a number on me.”

“Yeah, I’m definitely not booking you to do any shoots like those again, they are way too dangerous. But you should have at least called. Just because you’re really popular right now doesn’t mean you can come into work whenever you want. I really need to hire a better chauffeur that will actually get you out of bed and here on time.”

“Goro-san _does_ try, don’t blame him. I’m just too stubborn, heh.” Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck in guilt and Gou scowled at him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Nagisa was 21 and worked as a model, and as Gou had said, he was quite popular currently. He posed for just about anything; for clothing companies, cologne brands, and even for some _naughty_ magazines. He never posed fully nude, though, because Gou wouldn’t allow it. It would ‘completely ruin his reputation’, she had said. Nagisa didn’t care one way or the other, but he understood that Gou was just being a good manager and looking out for him.

“Now go get ready and make it quick, you’ve wasted enough time as it is.” Gou huffed.

“Yes, miss boss lady, Gou-chan, ma’am!” Nagisa gave an exaggerated salute and hurried off to get into his first outfit of the day and then to make-up. One look at the outfits he needed to wear, he regretted being 30 minutes late because it looked like it would take that long to get into them.

They looked really complicated and had a bunch of layers, belts, and laces. Luckily, there were three professionals there to help him change and they got Nagisa fully clothed in about ten minutes. Nagisa then proceeded to the make-up artists and spent another ten minutes there.

After the pictures were taken, Nagisa had to go through the process three more times for three more outfits before they were finally done for the day, and those heavy layers of clothing didn’t sit too well with Nagisa’s soreness.

“Ugh, I think I got even _more_ sore from that.” Nagisa complained to Gou as she led him out of the studio and to the car waiting for him.

“Now I can’t have that, you being sore will definitely show in your modeling. You’ve never been good at hiding your emotion.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”                                                                                

“Well it is when you’re trying to keep a straight face for the camera! And you’ve got several shoots tomorrow, so don’t be late for those!”

“I’ll take a hot bath and some pain killers tonight and see how I feel in the morning.”

“Okay. Get better, alright?”                                                                                                            

“I will, I will!”

Nagisa did as he said he would the moment he got home and tried to relax the rest of the evening before he went to bed. Unfortunately, he only felt worse once he woke up and he strained himself to get up and to work on time. His body felt horrible, but he had to grin and bear it while he sat through shoot after shoot for nearly five hours straight with only one ten minute break in between.

He never felt anything greater than his own bed once he collapsed onto it as soon as he got home. He was exhausted and even sorer from before, which made it difficult to sleep. He took some more pain killers, but they didn’t help much, so he tossed and turned all night.

The next day he sleepily wandered into Gou’s office. He really felt and looked like shit, which was not a great feeling for someone who normally felt his best every single day. He threw his bag down next to him as he sunk into a chair.

“I did it, ‘m here, I made it on time.” Nagisa mumbled. “Guuh, I feel awful. I didn’t sleep at all and I’m still sore.” His stomach rumbled loudly. “Crap, I forgot to eat toooo.” He slumped over in his chair and clenched his stomach. “This is the end, Gou-chan! I’m done for, you’ll need to scout for a new model!”

Gou sighed, but she sounded concerned and picked up her phone. “Here, I’ll have Ai-kun run to McDonald’s to get you something, okay?”

“You are a saint, thank you!”

Nagisa stayed there slumped over for fifteen minutes until there was a knock on the door and Ai sauntered in.

Ai presented Nagisa with a large bag of fast food and a coffee. “I got your favorites, Hazuki-san!”

Nagisa lit up and gave Ai a tight hug before collecting his food. “Thank you soooo much, Ai-chan! You’re my hero!”

Ai flushed slightly, but he was used to Nagisa’s odd habits of physical contact. “Y-you’re welcome Hazuki-kun! Always a pleasure.”

“Ai-chan, I told you, call me Nagisa. How many more times do I have to hug you to engrave it in your head that we’re friends? You… _are_ my friend, right?” Nagisa pouted.

“O-of course, Haz…Nagisa-kun. S-sorry.” There was an awkward silence. “Well, I need to get back to work.”

“Of course, talk to you later, Ai-chan!” Ai nodded to Nagisa and left the office.

“Nagisa, why must you constantly harass my assistant?” Gou asked without breaking eye contact from her computer.

“Harass? I’d never. That’s just how I show affection. _You_ of all people should know that, and I will totally back off if it makes them uncomfortable.” Nagisa muttered out with a mouth full of hash browns. “What are you looking at so intently anyway?”

“I’m looking for a massage therapist for you. It looks like your soreness isn’t going to go away any time soon, so I think this is just the thing for you.”

“Ooh, a massage therapist? Can you get me a cute one?!”

Gou sighed. “It doesn’t work that way, Nagisa. Besides, I’m looking for the best rated ones in Tokyo. We don’t need some shady character touching your naked body, now do we?”

Nagisa winced a bit. “Ah, yeah. Thanks for thinking ahead, Gou-chan.”

Once Gou finished up some paperwork, the two of them headed off to show taping, which Nagisa was completely thankful for because all he had to do was sit there and answer questions, though the chair he had to sit in got a little uncomfortable after a while. After the taping, Gou received a phone call and rushed back to the office while Nagisa stopped to get some lunch with Goro.

Nagisa wandered back into the office an hour later and noticed Gou was talking with someone in her office. Nagisa stepped a bit closer to have a better look and his eyebrows shot straight up. Gou was talking to a man, a very _good-looking_ man at that. He had a strong build, blue hair, and were those glasses he was wearing? Nagisa bit his lip; who was he? Was he a new model? He definitely had the looks for it. If he was talking to Gou, then maybe that meant Nagisa would get to see him more often. He smirked and skipped into Gou’s office.

“Well, just who is _this_ handsome fellow? A new model sidekick?” Nagisa grinned as he took a seat next to the blue-haired man. He was even _more_ handsome up close.

“ _Model_?” The man sputtered. “I…no, of course not.”

Nagisa nearly melted at the sound of his voice; it was so deep and sexy. Though Nagisa was disappointed to hear he wasn’t a model. “Ehh? Why not?” he whined. “You’re so beautiful! What a waste!”

“B-beautiful?” The man’s face flushed and he looked away from Nagisa to push up his glasses.

“His name is Ryugazaki Rei.” Gou said a-matter-of-factly. “He’s going to be your massage therapist.”

“Pleased to meet you, Hazuki-san.” Rei stood up and bowed. Nagisa just laughed.

“Haha, no need to be so formal, Rei-chan! Sit back down!”

“R-Rei-chan?! Pardon me, Hazuki-san, but we have only just met.”

“Please, call me Nagisa. I don’t like to be formal if I don’t have to.”

“B-but I—”

Gou waved her arms. “Ah, I wouldn’t bother, Ryugazaki-kun. This is how Nagisa always is and he won’t budge. I’d say just go with it, you’ll have a more relaxing time working for him if you do. Believe me.”

“I see. I will do my best, Haz...erm…Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa beamed at the sound of his name being said with that sexy deep voice. “So, when are we starting?!”

“Tomorrow.” Gou said. “You only have a few things planned for the morning and then you’re off the rest of the day.”

“Ooh, can’t wait!”

Rei checked the time on his wrist watch. “Is there anything else? I’m afraid I need to go.”

“Nothing else, no. Thank you for meeting with us so quickly, Ryugazaki-kun.”

“It was no problem, I was in the area.” He gathered his bag, stood up, and bowed. “Thank you, Matsuoka-san.” He turned toward Nagisa. “I look forward to working for you, Nagisa-kun.”

“Me too! See you tomorrow, Rei-chan!” Nagisa winked as Rei left and gave a satisfied smirk when he saw him blush again. Once he was out of the office and out of ear shot, Nagisa was free to speak his mind. “Oh my _God_ , Gou-chan! How did you manage to find such a handsome massage therapist for me? You really _do_ care!”

“Oh hush. His looks and delicious muscles are only a bonus. I called him because he was highly recommended by multiple websites. He’s worked for celebrities before, so he’s the perfect choice!”

“Well, if he’s worked for celebrities before, he must be _very_ good.” Nagisa placed his chin in his palm and sighed happily. “Mmm, I can’t wait for those big, strong hands to slide across my body…making their way lower and lower until—oof!” Nagisa was interrupted by a magazine hitting him in the head. “Ow. What was that about?”

“Don’t just voice your sex fantasies out loud, you pervert!”

“When did I ever mention sex? Seems to me like _you’re_ the pervert here.” Nagisa waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, shut up. And will you _please_ not scare him away? It would be a shame for one of the best massage therapists in Tokyo to get a restraining order because you came on a little too strong.”

Nagisa sighed. “Yeah, yeah. I know. It’s not like I’m gonna pounce on him the second he walks through the door, jeez. Have some faith in me.”

Although the meeting was short, Nagisa already liked Rei. He sounded smart, was cute, and seemed a bit dorky, but that only made him cuter. Not to mention he was drop-dead gorgeous. So no, he was going to do this right and put on his best flirting face and gradually lead up to it or else it might not end well. Nagisa knew all too well from a few past mistakes like moving a little too fast and being overwhelming and making others feel uncomfortable, but he was determined to fix that.

Nagisa was still sore when he got home that evening, but he was able to ignore that in favor of being excited for his first massage session in the afternoon. He’s never had a massage therapist before, hell, he’s never even gotten a _professional massage_ before, so he was really looking forward to it.

The shoot scheduled for the next morning went by dreadfully slow, and Nagisa was getting impatient and whiny, which didn’t sit well with Gou and she had to scold him for being a brat and to get back to work or suffer the consequences. Nagisa wasn’t sure what those consequences were, but he didn’t dare find out.

It was just a little past noon once Nagisa was finally able to leave the shoot for lunch and Gou said that Rei should be up to meet him at his apartment at 1:30. Nagisa was so excited that he practically inhaled his food and rushed off to the car to leave.

Once at home, Nagisa changed into something a little more casual, though that probably didn’t matter since he wasn’t going to be wearing anything anyways. He stared in the mirror and ruffled his hair up a bit to fluff it, and then he reached for a spray bottle of perfume.

To spray, or not to spray? It seemed like a nice touch, especially considering the scent wasn’t strong, but then again would that seem like he was trying too hard? Not to mention Rei would be using oils and lotions, so it wouldn’t be pleasant if all those smells mixed together. So in the end, Nagisa decided against the perfume. Once he put the bottle away and stepped outside of the bathroom, the doorbell rang. Nagisa looked at the clock on the wall; it was 1:30 on the dot.

Nagisa fluffed up his hair once more and smoothly answered the door to see the tall, blue-haired man before him. “Oh, Rei-chan! You’re right on time!”

“Punctuality is of utmost importance.” Rei said as he adjusted his glasses.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Nagisa offered, motioning Rei inside.

“No, thank you. Where would you like me to set up?”

“Oh,” Nagisa frowned; he was hoping he and Rei could at least chat over some tea or something for a few minutes, but he supposed that could be saved for later. “The living room probably has the most space, let me just move my coffee table.” Nagisa skipped to the living room and Rei followed. He easily pushed his small coffee table into the kitchen. “Here you go, Rei-chan.”

“Very good. Now,” Rei set his bags down and reached into one of them and pulled a light purple towel-like item from it. “Please change into this while I set up my table.”

Nagisa took the towel. “Roger!” He turned to go to the bedroom and looked at the cloth before he started to walk; a mild smirk spread across his face. “Oh, does this mean I’m going to be completely _naked_ other than this, Rei-chan?”

“That is the point, yes.” Rei said nonchalantly. “It’d be troublesome to do my job if you had any unnecessary clothing on. That…that won’t be a problem, will it? I have something else if you’re not comfortable with—”

“No no, this is perfectly fine. I’ve modeled in less than this before.” Nagisa giggled and turned toward his room to change. When he returned, Rei had already set up the table and was laying out the oils and lotions, and then reached into his bag for a portable iPod speaker.

“Is it alright if I play my music? It’s supposed to set the mood and make it more relaxing.”

“It’s okay, sure!” Nagisa made his way over to the table as Rei set up the speaker. “Should I lie down now?”

“Please.” Rei motioned to the table. A soft rhythm of ocean sounds mixed with the occasional instrument emanated through the air, and Nagisa already started to feel relaxed at the sound. “Matsuoka-san informed me of your soreness and the causes. Just let me know if anything hurts or if you need extra care in any specific places.”

“Will do!” Naigisa settled comfortably on the table.

“Okay, so I’m going to start on your neck and shoulders, that’s where most of the soreness is, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” Rei reached over and rubbed a generous amount of oil on his hands. “The first session is likely to feel a bit intense considering all the knots I’ll have to work out, so just tell me if you’re in too much pain and I’ll put my focus elsewhere.”

“Mmhmm.”

Rei’s hands were surprisingly warm once they made contact with Nagisa’s skin, and it felt really nice. He took his time rubbing the oil along his neck and shoulders, sliding his hands back and forth until Nagisa’s skin warmed up along with the oil. Rei flattened both hands against Nagisa’s back and pressed down lightly; he continued this all the way down to Nagisa’s lower back. “To relieve a bit of the tension. Would you please take a deep breath?” Nagisa nodded and breathed in; Rei pressed down between his shoulder blades and waited a few seconds. “Now breathe out.” Nagisa let out his breath and Rei continued this as well.

Nagisa let out a satisfied grunt when his back cracked. "Ahh, that was a good one, holy shit."

Once Rei was through with that, he slid his hands slowly up to Nagisa’s neck, which caused Nagisa to get goosebumps and moan quietly to himself. “Are you cold?” Rei asked while running his fingers softly up into Nagisa’s hair and back down to his shoulders.

“No, it just felt really nice.” Nagisa mumbled into the towels his head was resting on.“I’ve…never gotten a professional massage before. Sorry.”

“Ah, I see.” Rei hummed. “That’s no reason to be sorry. Your body is just making a natural response to stimuli.” Rei lightly started to rub Nagisa’s neck and shoulders again before applying some pressure and—

Nagisa tensed slightly. “Oh jeez!”

Rei’s hands let up a bit. “Are you alright? Do I need to stop?”

“N-no, keep going. My muscles need this.”

“Yes, you’re really knotted up. I’m glad Matsuoka-san called me before it got any worse.” He kneaded his hands into Nagisa’s tender skin and after a few minutes of discomfort, Nagisa felt himself start to relax.

Nagisa took a deep breath and smiled. “Mmm, you have quite the way with your hands, Rei-chan.”

“T-thank you. I’ve been in practice for nearly five years now.”

“Five years?!” Nagisa felt a slight twinge of panic. “Wait…how old are you?”

“Twenty-five.”

That was a relief; Nagisa was a bit worried he was in his thirties or something. “Ah, no way! How’d you get so far this young?”

Rei chuckled softly. “Lots and lots of hard work. You must work hard too, being a model.”

“I don’t really feel like I worked hard for it, though. During my first year at university, I was approached by Gou-chan who gave me her business card and stuff. After I accepted, I started right away and was lucky enough to get this popular so fast. I don’t work nearly as hard as you, Rei-chan; learning about anatomy and muscles seems really hard. Not to mention all the strain it must put on your hands.”

“Well seeing as you’re so tense,” Rei squeezed Nagisa’s shoulders with just the right amount of pressure to make Nagisa melt into a puddle of complete blissful relaxation. “You obviously work hard somehow.”

Nagisa smiled. “Hey, I guess you’re right! I never really thought about it that way. The shoot I was in to cause this pain involved being put in this harness thing and being lifted above the ground. It really put a number on my back. But wow,” He sighed contently. "What was that you did just now? I feel like I’m floating.”

“Just some pressure points, nothing special really. Your shoulders are starting to relax nicely.”

“Hehe, I’d be surprised if they didn’t after that.” He bit his lip. “Mmm, it feels really good.”

“Good, that means it’s working already.”

“You know, I was a little disappointed yesterday when I found out you weren’t a model because you’re very beautiful, seemed like a waste, you know? But now I’m glad because you’re way too good at this to be posing for a camera all day.”

Rei’s kneading softened a bit and nearly came to a stop. Nagisa shifted his head to the side a little more to glance up at Rei who had a huge blush on his face. Nagisa grinned slyly and moved his head back to its previous position.

“I…thank you. You know, you’re the first person to ever call me beautiful.”

“Really? I have a hard time believing that.”

“W-well, I’ve been called _handsome_ before, but never _beautiful._ I must say I was quite taken aback when you said that yesterday.”

“Well it’s true. You’re even more beautiful than some of the models I know at the agency.”

The pressure from Rei’s hands completely disappeared; concerned, Nagisa turned around slightly to look back at Rei again.

“Rei-chan? Are you alright?”

Rei was staring off into space and looked a bit shocked, and Nagisa noticed another blush creeping onto his face. After a moment of silence, he reached up and adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. “I apologize, I just…that kind of compliment coming from you…I mean _you’re_ very beautiful and I…well, obviously you know that, you’re a model for goodness sake…”

Nagisa beamed. He was used to being called beautiful, but it was so much better hearing it from the sexy massage therapist he so desperately wanted to get into bed with. “You think I’m beautiful too, Rei-chan?”

“I…of course I do. You have really nice skin and your hair and eye color contrast each other nicely. Photographs of you do not do you justice, in my opinion.”

“Photographs?” Nagisa cocked a brow. “Oh, so you’re a fan of mine?! That’s incredibly adorable. What magazines do you have?!”

“A fan? No, no, I don’t have any of your magazines or anything! J-just from ads I’ve seen around is all!”

“Aw, that’s too bad.” Nagisa pouted playfully. “Maybe I should give you one, I know I have a few lying around here somewhere.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Rei cleared his throat again. “I apologize again for getting distracted. Please, let us continue.”

“Yes,” Nagisa said smoothly while he settled himself back onto his stomach. “Let’s.” Rei moved his hands firmly over Nagisa’s back once more and Nagisa couldn’t stop himself from smiling like a dork into his towels. He now knew Rei thought he was beautiful, so there was only one more thing to confirm before Nagisa could progress with his plans to seduce the man.

Nagisa let Rei continue the massage in silence for a few more minutes before he finally decided to ask. “So, Rei-chan. Do you have a girlfriend?”

“I do not.”

_Yes, perfect._ “Oh, really? Do you have a _boyfriend_ then?”

“Do I _what_? N-no, I don’t have a boyfriend either.” Nagisa took note of the flustered sound in Rei’s voice and giggled to himself. “Do…do _you_ have a girlfriend?” Rei asked hesitantly.

Nagisa laughed. “Nah, I’m not into girls.”

Rei paused for a second before continuing again. “I see.”

Nagisa smiled and took the perfect moment to ask the other thing he wanted to know. “What are _you_ into? Men or women?”

“Ex-excuse me?! What kind of question—”

“Just curious. Not like I’ll judge or anything.”

“I…well, I um, I’m interested in both…”

_Jackpot_! “Oh, you’re bi? I haven’t known someone who was bi since my high school days. It must be such a beautiful thing, liking both. I mean, I can enjoy a woman’s beauty just as much as the next person, but they just never did it for me, you know?”

“I can’t say I’ve ever had that problem.” Rei laughed anxiously. “But I understand. You like who you like.”

Nagisa buried his face into the towels and smiled widely; he couldn’t get over how excited he was that Rei was into guys. So now that Nagisa had this information, he could easily carry on with his plan. An hour later, and it was time for Rei to start gathering his things to leave. Nagisa slid off of the table and when he stood up, he felt like a million bucks.

“Wow, Rei-chan. It’s like the soreness was never there! You’re amazing!”

Rei gave a small smile. “Just doing my job. You can go change now, I’ll be needing the towel back.”

Nagisa nodded and sauntered off to the bedroom. He knew Rei probably had some sort of schedule or something, but Nagisa couldn’t stop himself from taking his time to change. He felt so relaxed and every movement he made felt like he was gliding all over the place. Rei had to be some sort of miracle-worker or something.

Once he finished changing, he was about to reach for the doorknob, but he saw his bookshelf of magazines out of the corner of his eye and an idea popped into his mind. He skipped over to take one of the magazines off the shelf, rolled it up to put in his pocket, and then left his bedroom.

“You need any help with packing anything up?” Nagisa offered as he handed the towel back to Rei once he walked back out into the living room.

“No, thank you. I’m nearly finished anyway. Thanks for the offer, though.” Rei took the towel from Nagisa, folded it neatly, and placed it inside his bag.

“So, when will I expect to see you again?” Nagisa said as he casually leaned against the wall.

“I would like to see that you get another treatment no more than three days from now. You still have a few knots, so leaving them without proper care for too long will be troublesome. I’ll give Matsuoka-san a call to see when you’re free from your work schedule.”

“Mmm, can’t wait.” Nagisa giggled and walked Rei to the door to open it for him. He carefully slipped the magazine inside Rei’s bag while Rei’s back was to him; thankfully, Rei didn’t seem to notice anything. “See you in a few days, Rei-chan!” Nagisa gave an enthusiastic wave goodbye.

“See you.” Rei returned the wave, albeit less enthusiastically, but he returned it nonetheless.

Once Rei was down the hall in into the elevator, Nagisa closed the door and ran around the apartment excitedly and slid across his kitchen floor, nearly tripping over the coffee table he forgot to move back into the living room. Nagisa quickly moved it back and then flopped onto the couch. Phase one was complete, and he had a few days to figure out what he was gonna do for phase two. All he knew is that he wanted to fluster Rei as much as possible and, oh, how he wished he could see the look on Rei’s face when he found the magazine in his bag.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yes, yes, that’ll work out perfectly. Thank you, Matsuoka-san. Good night.” Rei hung up his cell and slipped into his pocket before reaching into his other one to retrieve his apartment key. He opened the door and set all of his bags down so he could take of his shoes, and then picked them all back up to put them away.

He placed all but one bag, the dirty towel bag, into the closet, and he took it back with him into the living room and set it onto the chair. He whipped up something simple to eat for dinner and enjoyed his meal with a nice cup of barley tea. It was always nice to come home and have a cup of tea after a long day of work, especially after today.

It was only Nagisa’s first session, and already the man was quite a handful. He was actually really nice to make conversation with, but his questions were very…eccentric. Rei had never once been asked about his sexuality by a client, and although he was relieved that Nagisa wasn’t there to judge him, he didn’t quite understand why he had asked.

Well, the obvious answer to that would probably be that since Nagisa is interested in men, he wanted to see if Rei was too, but that couldn’t be it. Why on earth would someone like Nagisa be interested in someone like Rei? Nagisa is a lovely man, and a very popular model at that, and could probably have anyone he wanted, so there was no way he’d want Rei. Though, he _did_ think Rei was beautiful, and that thought still made Rei blush like crazy.

He shook the thought away, finished his tea, and gathered the towel bag from the chair. He had a nice amount of towels and could easily hold off on laundry for a few days, but he always preferred cleaning them right away; and it didn’t hurt when he had another small load to wash anyways. He threw the bag into the basket, pocketed his key, and headed down to the first floor to the small laundry room that was down there.

He took the bag out of the basket and threw his dirty clothes in the washer first before he reached into the bag to start taking the towels out. What his hand grabbed onto, however, was not a towel, but something smooth and made of paper.

Confused, he withdrew his hand and pulled out a magazine that he had never seen before. “Where did this come from?” He took a look at the cover and saw a very good-looking Nagisa on it. “Ah, so _that’s_ where it came from.” The little devil must have slipped it into his bag when he wasn’t looking. Rei glanced at the cover again; Nagisa appeared to be wearing some sort of swimsuit with an open jacket that exposed his bare chest.

Rei swallowed nervously at the site and resisted the urge to flip through the pages. He threw the magazine into the basket and quickly put the towels into the washer. He didn’t glance once at the magazine the entire time he waited for his clothes, but boy, he wanted to.

He entered his apartment once again and neatly put his clothes away before changing into his pajamas and relaxing onto his bed. He rolled over and stared at the laundry basket that still had the magazine inside and internally fought with himself on whether or not he should actually look at it.

After a few minutes of conflict, Rei finally decided to look at it; Nagisa _did_ give it to him, after all. The least he could do was admire the pictures inside. Rei walked over to snatch the magazine from the basket and settled back onto his bed before opening it.

He took another look at the cover and noticed that Nagisa’s hair was wet and he also had a few droplets on his chest. Rei almost felt content from just looking at the cover alone, because Nagisa was stunning in the photo. Rei didn’t even bother to read the words plastered all around the picture lest for the page numbers that said where the pictures of Nagisa would be. He flipped through the pages and finally found page 24 and he let out a loud squawk once he looked at the first picture.

Nagisa was wearing the skimpiest looking bathing suit Rei had ever seen in his life and the pose…good lord _the pose_. How did Nagisa get away with posing so lewdly for such a seemingly innocent magazine?! Rei shut the magazine at once and threw it across the room; his face bright red and his heart pounding a million miles an hour.

Did Nagisa not look at which magazine he was giving to Rei? Yeah, that had to be it. Why else would Nagisa give such an inappropriate magazine to his massage therapist whom he _just_ _met_ a day before? Rei took a few deep breaths and got up to go wash his face and get ready for bed. He then crawled underneath his sheets, took of his glasses, and turned off his bedside lamp. No way was he looking at that magazine again; _no way_.

 

* * *

 

 

Nagisa woke up before his alarm clock the next morning and felt completely rested, relaxed, and ready for the day ahead. He hadn’t gotten sleep this good in weeks, even in the time _before_ Nagisa’s back was in pain; Rei really _did_ work miracles. Nagisa stretched his arms over his head and made himself some tea before hopping in the shower and getting dressed for the day.

The look on Goro’s face when Nagisa met him at the car was priceless, and he wished he could have taken a picture to show Gou. Nagisa had Goro stop at a coffee shop really quick and Nagisa got four cups of coffee. One for himself, one for Gou, one for Goro, and even one for Ai-chan. Nagisa was just feeling so good, that he wanted to do something nice for everyone today.

The look on Gou’s face when Nagisa walked into the office on time with a skip in his step _and_ a coffee in his hand for her and her assistant was even more priceless than the look on Goro’s face.

“Wow, that Ryugazaki-kun sure lives up to his reputation, doesn’t he?” Gou said, happily taking her coffee from Nagisa’s hand. “You’ve only been through one session and you’re buying us all coffee. I could only imagine what will happen after a second session. Oh, and by the way, that’ll be tomorrow night after the fashion show.”

“Tomorrow?!” Nagisa happily leaned onto Gou’s desk. “Ah, that’s so much sooner than I was expecting, I can’t wait!” Nagisa threw his hands into the air and twirled around before falling into a chair.

“So he’s really _that_ good, huh?” Gou asked as she sipped her coffee.

“Oh, he’s _wonderful._ And not just professionally,” Nagisa sighed contently. “I definitely have a crush on this one.”

“There’s a shock.” Gou laughed. “I’m glad you haven’t scared him away yet, though; but with that look in your eyes, that’s still a possibility, so please make sure you don’t.”

“Oh, I won’t.” Nagisa smiled into his hand. He thought of a perfect plan before he fell asleep last night and he was sure that if it was executed correctly, it would not make Rei want to run away, but do the exact opposite of that. “I definitely won’t.”

The day went by faster than Nagisa had anticipated, and that he was grateful for; he only had to go through one more day, two more photo shoots, and a fashion show before he would get to see Rei again.

The blue-haired man wouldn’t leave Nagisa’s mind the entire day, and he kept thinking about how cute his face was every time he blushed, how surprisingly easy it was to talk to him, and how wonderful his large hands felt on his bare skin; Nagisa bit his lip and imagined those hands drifting down to his ass and between his thighs…he had to shake the thought away as quickly as it came, though, because his break was over and it was time for some more posing.

By the time Nagisa was being brought backstage before the fashion show began that evening, he was practically shaking with excitement and he had to excuse himself to the bathroom to take deep breaths to calm himself so he didn’t look like a shaky chihuahua stumbling awkwardly onto the stage; he was a professional, after all, and he wouldn’t let a little excitement screw up the fashion show.

He strut out when it was time and he was flawless as always, of course, putting on a serious face at first and then later pulling out his smile to win over everyone in the audience. That was his charm, as Gou always said. He was normally all smiles when he wasn’t performing, but he could pull off a killer serious face for the camera, and just when all of his viewers thought he was this cool, reserved guy, he would throw out his smile and his fans went absolutely crazy.

After he went out onto the catwalk for the last time that night, he was really thankful for Rei’s skills, because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to go into this fashion show with 100% effort if he was still in pain. He threw out one last smile before exiting the stage and quickly running off to get changed as fast as he could. Though that was a wasted effort, because when he was heading to the car with Gou, he was stopped by a group of fans that were asking for autographs and pictures; Nagisa could never ignore his fans, so he took a few minutes there before finally escaping into the car.

Once home, Nagisa dashed into his room to change into his lounging clothes, moved the coffee table out of the living room, and then even made some tea before he heard a knock on the door. Nagisa smiled and skipped over to the door and peaked through the peephole, spotting his handsome massage therapist on the other side. He opened the door with a smile. “Hi, Rei-chan!” Nagisa gestured for the taller man to come on in.

“Good evening.” Rei nodded and passed by Nagisa and into the apartment.

Nagisa closed the door and leaned over the counter in the kitchen and watched as Rei set his stuff in the living room. “I just made some tea, would you like a cup?”

“That sounds lovely, thank you.”

Nagisa beamed and sprung up to get another cup from the cupboard; he was delighted that Rei had accepted his offer this time. “Would you like any sugar?”

“Ah, no thank you.” Rei answered over his shoulder as he set the table up. “I um…saw the beginning of your fashion show on t.v. before I had to leave for a meeting with another client.”

Nagisa was heading over to give Rei his tea and nearly dropped the cup on the floor at the sound of this; he quickly placed the cup onto the coffee table before he spilled it. Rei actually watched part of the show he was in? “Really?!”

“I, uh…yeah.” Rei looked away and reached into his bag for his towels. “I only got to see you walk once, but…it was um…nice. You looked really serious,” he chuckled. “So it was hard to tell if it was really you.”

“Hehe, well that’s my act. I look all serious at first, and then I kill them all with my winning smile! I’m glad you watched some of it, though. Did the magazine I gave you the other day make you more of a fan?”

Rei went rigid and frantically starting smoothing the towels down on the massage table. “M-magazine? What magazine?”

Nagisa narrowed his eyes slyly; he couldn’t ask for a more perfect moment to start his seduction plan. He slid into the living room slowly and leaned against the wall. “Oh, you know, the magazine I slipped into your bag? Did you not see it?”

“Oh, _that_ magazine! I uh…”Rei cleared his throat and he started speaking so fast that Nagisa could hardly understand. “I only looked at the cover, sorry. I was quite tired when I got home, so I did my laundry and went to bed.”

“Oh,” Nagisa moved away from the wall and closer behind him. “I see.” He ran his hands over the towels on the table. “Should I go change now?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, right.” Rei reached into his bag and handed Nagisa the same purple towel thingy he had to wear the first time.

Nagisa took it and ran his fingers over the soft fabric in deep thought. “Is purple your favorite color?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, your bag is purple, and so are your towels. Just a guess.”

“Yes, it’s my favorite.”

“It goes with your eyes. I like that.” Nagisa smiled and brushed a hand lightly over Rei’s arm before he turned to the kitchen and picked up the tea cup he had forgotten there. He walked back over to hand it to Rei. “Anyway, here’s your tea.”

Rei adjusted his glasses, seemingly to hide the redness on his face, and he took the cup. “Thank you.”

“Mmhmm.” Nagisa slowly turned and swayed his hips softly as he walked over to his bedroom. He glanced back before he closed the door and saw that Rei was staring. He giggled quietly, but loud enough for Rei to hear, and Rei quickly averted his gaze and took a sip of his tea before setting it down to get out his oils and lotions.

Nagisa changed quickly and pulled the towel down a little bit lower on his hips than it had been the last time, and he strut out of his room and laid down on the table before Rei could say anything.

“I gotta say, though, Rei-chan, I haven’t gotten a good night sleep in a long time and now I’ve gotten two consecutive nights of the best sleep ever thanks to you.”

“Well, it’s always nice to hear my treatments are working.” Rei reached over Nagisa and lathered his hands up with some oil and spread it all over Nagisa’s back.

Nagisa sighed at the touch, happy to feel Rei’s hands on him again. “Say, do you ever use your oils for things outside of work?”

“How do you mean?” Rei began to press against Nagisa’s back like he did the first time.

“Oh, I don’t know, like for masturbating maybe?”

Rei’s hands lifted away from Nagisa’s back instantly and he started coughing loudly. “W-what in the world—why would you ask such a lewd question?!”

Nagisa shrugged. “Just curious. I’ve been thinking about that recently. I’m not quite sure what kind of oils would be safe to use for that kind of stuff.”

“All of my oils and lotions are perfectly safe to use on the body for any reason.”

“Oh, so you _have_ used them to masturbate then.”

“I-I never said that!”

“I know, I’m just teasing, Rei-chan. Sorry about the inappropriate question.”

“It’s…it’s quite alright.”

“Mmm.” Nagisa relaxed on the table again and was surprised that Rei continued the pressing with the same poise as before.

He asked Nagisa to do the breathing exercises once again before he started the rubbing and kneading, and Nagisa started to get really excited. His plan to fluster the hell out of Rei was going well so far, so he couldn’t wait for the next step.

After Rei had been rubbing Nagisa’s neck for a few minutes, he applied a little bit of pressure and Nagisa let out a moan.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Mmm, no. It felt nice.”

“Alright.” Rei finished rubbing Nagisa’s neck and then slid his hands down to his shoulders; this made Nagisa shiver and he let out another moan.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I’m just so much more relaxed today, is all.”

“Ah, I suppose that makes sense.” Rei softly ran his fingertips over Nagisa’s shoulders before wrapping them around and squeezing a few times. Rei kneaded a while longer there, working out a few knots, and then moved his hands down to Nagisa’s mid-back. Nagisa let out yet _another_ moan. “You’re um…quite vocal tonight.”

“Ah, sorry. It just _feels so good_ , I can’t help myself.” Nagisa sighed out in a somewhat seductive way, making his breath sound shaky near the end.

“No need to be sorry, I just...ahem, nevermind.” Rei continued again, and this time Nagisa could feel the hesitance in Rei’s hands, and that was very pleasing to him.

Once Rei was finishing up with Nagisa’s mid-back, he hesitated slightly before moving his hands lower. Nagisa smiled deviously, but didn’t let out a moan this time. No, he had better plans.

“Mm, hey, do you think maybe you could rub a bit lower, I’m feeling a little tight down there.”

“Of-of course.” Rei’s voice cracked somewhat, but he cleared his throat and proceeded to slide his hands down a bit lower. “Here?”

“Ehh, a little more. Don’t hesitate to get under that towel if you need to.”

Nagisa heard Rei take a deep breath and then he slid the towel down the slightest bit and moved his hands down a little more; Nagisa could have screamed in delight that Rei was practically touching his ass. “Um…here?” Rei gulped.

“Perfect.”

Rei paused, seemingly to regain his composure, before he started to apply pressure with his thumbs and knead into Nagisa’s tender skin. Nagisa then took this opportunity to moan again and instead of getting a vocal response from Rei, Nagisa felt Rei’s hands start to tremble. This pleased Nagisa so much that he was about to start grinding his hips against Rei’s touch, but just as soon as he decided to, Rei quickly moved his hands back up Nagisa’s back.

Nagisa had to stop himself from letting out a disappointed groan, but it wasn’t hard because Rei’s touch was magical no matter _where_ he was touching. After a few more minutes of kneading his neck again, Nagisa noticed Rei’s hands started to feel more confident and he rubbed through some more knots with ease.

Rei didn’t venture down low again throughout the rest of the session, but Nagisa continued to moan a bit, and he was happy to say that it still seemed to throw Rei off guard. The session was over not long after Nagisa convinced Rei into giving him a scalp massage, insisting he was getting a headache, and it was pure bliss. He was quite sensitive around his ears and didn’t even need to force out any moans whenever Rei fingers grazed over them.

Nagisa reluctantly slid off of the table to go change and Rei had everything already packed up and ready to go once he came back out to return the towel. He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry and mumbled out a shy goodbye before rushing out of the door. Nagisa pouted at the quick departure; he would have liked for Rei to stick around and chat for a while. He _really_ wanted to get Rei into bed, but there was always room for small talk and flirting; that seemed like the kind of thing Rei would like anyways. Nagisa hoped the next session would go better.

Nagisa spent the next few weeks making sure to tease Rei during every session, and oh man, it was working a lot better than Nagisa anticipated. Nagisa continued his moaning, threw out sexual innuendos, and had Rei touch him in places, like on his ass or his inner thighs, that he knew would make Rei hesitate and blush; Nagisa quite enjoyed making a usually confident Rei become so embarrassed and hear his deep voice crack when he tried to interrupt the sound of Nagisa’s moaning and lewd compliments.

Nagisa would also make simple conversation with Rei, of course, to take a break from all of the teasing, and he enjoyed those conversations almost as much as he enjoyed making the blue-haired boy blush. He was very easy to talk to, and he learned a lot about massaging techniques just from listening to Rei talk about all the technical sides of the massage he was going to do next and how it would help. Nagisa would sometimes talk about himself and his work, but he preferred listening to Rei talk. Firstly because his voice was so sexy, and secondly, it was harder to concentrate on talking when Rei’s hands were working their magic over Nagisa’s half-naked body.

At the end of the second week, Nagisa started to get a little impatient and wanted things to escalate more quickly, so he came up with a good idea of what he would do when Rei showed up for the next session. If it went the way he planned, he’d _finally_ get this sexy dork into bed with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is a model who has gotten very tense shoulder and back pain from recent photoshoots, so Gou, his manager, calls in for a massage therapist to relieve his pain. This massage therapist just so happens to be the very handsome Rei, who has no idea what he's getting himself into with this new client.

Rei was panting heavily and he felt a faint pain from fingernails digging into his back. He gazed down at the blond underneath him and took note of how lustful his eyes were and the small trail of saliva that was trickling out of the corner of his mouth from having had it open and moaning for so long. He lowered his head to kiss Nagisa’s neck and nipped at it and swirled his tongue around before Nagisa could protest that leaving love-bites would not be good because people at work would surely notice.

He continued to thrust into Nagisa, nearly coming at the mere sound of their skin slapping together, but he held back because he wanted to see Nagisa come first. Nagisa was close too; his fingers dug deeper into Rei’s back, his cock dripping with pre-cum, and his moaning was out of control and the most arousing thing Rei has ever heard. He was chanting Rei’s name over and over, growing closer and closer to his peak.

Rei suddenly woke up in a cold sweat and his breathing was heavy; his sheets were wrapped awkwardly around his legs. He wiped the back of his hand over his forehead and he flipped the blankets off of him so he could get out of bed and head toward the bathroom. He switched the light on and looked into the mirror; his face was completely flushed red and was dripping with sweat. Just what in the world was that dream?!

He turned on the tap and splashed some cold water on his face, letting the water trickle down his neck and onto his night shirt. Upon gazing at the water, he realized just how thirsty he was and exited the bathroom to get a drink of water. One step out of the bathroom, however, and he knew something was off. He looked down at himself and let out a huge groan. Great, just what he needed at this time of night. He rushed to the kitchen to get a glass of water; he downed it quickly and sat on his bed to figure out what he was going to do with himself.

He couldn’t exactly ignore it, it had actually been a while since he’s jacked off, but it was already so late and the only thing on his mind at the moment was Nagisa…Nagisa panting and moaning underneath him, to be more exact, and that was just way too embarrassing and not to mention inappropriate. Nagisa was a client, he shouldn’t be having such erotic thoughts about him, but it was hard not to with the constant teasing he faced at every massage session.

Rei tried to deny it at first, brush it off as him misinterpreting Nagisa’s reactions to his touches, the way he would walk and talk around him, the light brushes of his hands; Rei read them all as coincidences, but after those last few sessions, there was absolutely no way this was all just accidental. He slid his hand down his face and took a deep breath, it didn’t seem all that bad now that he thought about Nagisa possibly wanting him too. He may as well admit defeat and get this over with.

His eyes immediately shot over to the spot on the bookshelf where he made sure to hide that magazine. He could always just… _no_! No, no, no, he was supposed to make sure that he never opened that magazine again. He looked away from the shelf and down to the tent in his pants; he slid off his pants and started to stroke himself.

It felt extremely good since he had been neglecting his cock as of late, he was just too damn busy, and whenever he _did_ have time, he was too tired. He picked up the pace a bit, but he could hardly concentrate on what he was doing. He tried to think of Nagisa underneath him again in hopes of making this end quicker, but he had too much on his mind all at once. There was no way he’d be able to come like this.

He looked over at the bookshelf again and bit his lip in thought. Thoughts of Nagisa during a time like this were one thing, but looking a naughty photos of him seemed extremely dirty. Sure, the magazine was full of nearly naked photos of the blond in sexy poses, but still. What kind of pervert jacked off to photos of a client?

Rei looked at the clock and it was getting way too late to just sit and think about this, so he just thought ‘ _fuck it’_ and he walked over to the bookshelf to get the magazine. Once he settled comfortably back on the bed, he took a deep breath again before he opened the magazine to find a picture he liked. He blushed at every single picture he looked at and nearly threw the magazine across the room again, but he needed to get off with something.

He stopped on a picture of Nagisa in a white speedo, which didn’t look like a speedo at all, but a pair of bikini bottoms, and he was leaning over a chair with his ass facing the camera. This was so ridiculous, Rei hadn’t masturbated to naughty photos since high school. His brother would always tease him for that and say how boring it must be. Rei, over time, understood what his brother meant, and he eventually stopped using magazines; but this time was different. This wasn’t just some nameless model Rei didn’t know, this was _Nagisa._ He knew him, what he sounded like, what his skin felt like, even what he smelled like. All of that made this much more arousing and not boring in the least.

Rei gulped, reached for his cock, and started stroking again. He let out a low groan at the feeling and stared at the magazine photo with lidded eyes. As he concentrated on the photo, visions from his dream started popping back into his head; Nagisa trembling underneath him, mouth open wide and moaning out his name, his lean body flushed red and wet from sweat and the pre-cum drizzling onto his stomach.

Rei’s breathing became more rugged and he clenched his eyes shut, lost in the lewd thoughts of Nagisa. He stroked faster and squeezed harder, biting his lip to keep him from panting too loud even though it obviously didn’t matter since he lived alone. He opened his eyes again to look at the photo; he gazed at Nagisa’s seductive face and followed the contours of his body down to his ass, imagining spreading his cheeks apart to pound into him.

Rei’s cock began to slick with pre-cum and he felt his stomach start to tighten; he was so close. He laid the magazine down beside him and absent-mindedly reached his other hand up his shirt to play with his nipples. He licked his lips and arched his back, letting the moans finally escape him before he slid his hand out of his shirt to grab at the sheets as he was reaching the peak of his arousal.

The last thought Rei had was of Nagisa panting underneath him, cum all over his face, and lazily sticking his tongue out to lick some of it up. Nagisa said Rei’s name in that same teasing tone that used at every session, and Rei finally went over the edge. He let out a loud moan of the blond’s name as he came, staring at the magazine photo one last time before he soiled it with his thick cum.

Heart pounding and breath uneven and shallow, Rei barely managed to roll over on his side to reach for tissues on his bedside table to clean up. He tried his hardest to clean up the mess he made onto the magazine and then threw that on the bedside table once he finished. He pulled up his pants and buried his face into his pillow. He laid there panting and completely covered his sweat and the cum he hadn’t been able to clean off.

He couldn’t help but think ‘wow’ at how much he had come, he hadn’t come that hard in a long time, in fact. Unfortunately now, however, he knew he was going to be screwed for the next session if he kept this on his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Nagisa had just gotten out of the shower and looked at the clock to see that he was right on schedule and Rei would be there in just a few short minutes. He wasn’t going to beat around the bush today, no, today he was finally going to make his move and if everything went well he’d hopefully be getting laid tonight.

He decided to stay pretty much soaking wet and wrapped a towel lazily around his hips. He walked into his room to look in his tall mirror to check himself out; yep, he looked pretty sexy, if he must say so himself. He walked back out into the living room and only had to wait a few more minutes before he heard the knock on his door.

Nagisa waited a few seconds before he cleared his throat and yelled out, “Ah, just a second!” He quietly skipped over to the door and looked out of the peep hole to make sure it was Rei, because that would be awkward if it wasn’t. He smiled when he saw the blue-haired man on the other side, slid his towel down just a little bit more, and finally opened the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Rei took a deep breath and finally knocked on Nagisa’s door after having stood in front of it for a good few minutes. He couldn’t believe his bad luck that Matsuoka-san called in the morning about Nagisa’s open schedule that evening; he really did _not_ want to have to face Nagisa after his little…ahem…sexual problem last night, but work was work and he’d have to deal with it.

Nagisa yelled out that’d he’d be just a second and not too long afterwards, the door finally opened and Rei nearly choked at the site. He let out a really loud and really weird sound and almost dropped all of his bags upon seeing Nagisa standing in the doorway…sopping wet and in nothing but a small towel that barely covered anything.

“Oh, Rei-chan! It’s that time already? Sorry, I lost track of time. I must have been enjoying my shower way too much, haha.” He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t exactly _look_ sorry. “Come on in, you can set up while I get changed!” Rei gulped; this was going to be an interesting evening. He nodded and walked in, closing the door behind him. “Could I get that towel thingy from you?” Nagisa asked once Rei set all of this bags down in the living room.

“Oh, sure.” Rei reached into his bag and handed the towel to Nagisa, who took it and laid it on the chair before ripping off his own towel to dry himself off. Rei squawked and turned away quickly before he could see anything. “Nagisa-kun, what on earth are you—why are you changing in _here_?!”

“Well, we’re both guys, so why does it matter?” Nagisa chimed innocently.

“It matters because I—I mean you—I mean…it…it’s just common decency, Nagisa-kun!”

“Ah, it’s quicker this way. Plus, it’s my apartment, so it’s okay!”

Rei pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. All Rei wanted to do was to forget what he did last night, but of course Nagisa wasn’t going to make that easy for him while parading around stark naked like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

“W-well, just hurry and get changed then. I’ll set everything up.” Rei kept his gaze away from Nagisa as he set up the table and laid out the towels, but he could tell Nagisa was trying very hard to stay in his line of vision as he slowly dried his _very_ naked body off before slipping the towel on; he even made sure to stick his ass out as he did so.

Once everything was set up and ready to go, Nagisa slowly laid down on his stomach, sighing sensually as usual, but it seemed a bit different this time, more seductive-sounding than normal. Rei mentally slapped himself in the face and tried his best to apply the oil to Nagisa’s back without his hands shaking or his legs feeling on the brink of giving out underneath him.

He breathed slowly to himself as he applied the pressure to Nagisa’s back and had Nagisa take deep breaths as well. He was going to be alright, he just needed to clear his head and focus solely on his work; no more lewd thoughts of Nagisa! After about ten minutes into the session, Rei finally started to relax a bit and was thankful that other than the towel thing, Nagisa didn’t seem to want to tease Rei tonight; he just hoped he could say the same for the rest of the session.

Another ten minutes passed without a single moan, hip grind, or inappropriate sexual question, and although Rei was quite relieved, he wondered if Nagisa was alright and was about to ask, but Nagisa spoke up right before he opened his mouth to ask.

“Mm, Rei-chan? I’m having a bit of pain in my chest muscles, do you think you could help with that?”

Rei hesitated. Nagisa has never asked something like this before, which actually kind of surprised Rei since he could see Nagisa wanting to jump on the chance to have Rei rub his front, but Rei was a bit concerned anyway. “Of course, are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just a weird achy pain, nothing too serious.”

“Alright then, please turn around.” Nagisa turned almost too enthusiastically onto his back and Rei rubbed some oil out onto Nagisa’s chest. He gulped and tried really hard to not think of his dream as the blond lay spread out practically underneath him. Rei tried to ignore Nagisa’s still wet hair, which stuck to his face in certain places and was very sexy; it even smelled like strawberries. He shook it off to clear his head and very calmly started to knead his hands into Nagisa’s muscles.

When Nagisa let out a moan, Rei was both relieved and mortified because it meant more teasing was probably to come. The moan made him blush and it was hard to cover that up since Nagisa’s eyes were facing him this time. He cleared his throat and tried to concentrate on the massage.

“You…mmmm…you really _are_ good with your hands, you know?” Nagisa breathed out in that usual teasing tone of his.

“Yes, you have told me countless times.” Rei reminded. He enjoyed praise just as much as the next person, but hearing it come from Nagisa, in such a seductive voice, made Rei want to run home and bury himself into his blankets and never come out again.

Suddenly, Nagisa’s eyes opened and he was staring up at Rei, his gaze was completely lustful. “I can be good with my hands too.”

Rei’s hands stopped kneading and he looked at Nagisa in confusion. “P-pardon?”

Nagisa’s hand reached up for the collar of Rei’s shirt and he pulled him down into a rough kiss. Rei mumbled loudly against Nagisa’s lips in shock and tried to keep his balance so he didn’t just come crashing down onto the blond. His mind could barely comprehend what had just happened, and his heart was racing so fast it could probably combust. Nagisa’s lips moved expertly against his own and he finally felt himself relax.

He brought a hand up to Nagisa’s face and pressed his lips hungrily against Nagisa’s in response. Their lips were moving together smoothly, but harshly, and Rei couldn’t hold back his moan when Nagisa slipped his tongue into Rei’s mouth.

Rei felt Nagisa’s hands on his shoulders to push them both up so that Rei was standing and Nagisa was sitting upright on the table. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around the hem of Rei’s over shirt and brought it over his head. Nagisa began kissing Rei’s neck and Rei felt Nagisa’s hands reach up his shirt slowly and experimentally.

“I said,” Nagisa panted. “I can be good with my hands too.” He reached up to Rei’s chest and pinched Rei’s nipples lightly.

Rei let out a moan and pressed his lips to Nagisa’s again, nipping at them, slipping his tongue passed them, and trying to place what exactly Nagisa tasted like. Rei felt his undershirt being pulled up and Nagisa’s legs pressed up not so subtly against Rei’s crotch, which was getting extremely heated at the moment.

Rei felt himself start to harden at the touch and his eyes shot open. What…what the hell was he doing?! He can’t just have sex with a client while he was working! He reluctantly pushed Nagisa away and walked a few steps out of the living room to catch his breath.

“Rei-chan?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this.”

Nagisa looked very hurt. “Why? Did…did I make you uncomfortable, oh my God I did, didn’t I?! I’m so sorry Rei-chan! I didn’t mean to—”

 “No, no! It’s…it’s not that. I just…I can’t. I can’t do this with a client, I’m sorry. This isn’t appropriate and I’ve crossed a line I shouldn’t have.” Rei moved away from the table and gather up his bag as quickly as he could.

“But Rei-chan, you didn’t—”

“Please excuse me. I have to go.” He bowed and bolted out of the door without another word; his head was reeling, his heart was racing, and he had never felt so aroused in his life. He did not hesitate to confidently grab that magazine from his shelf once he got home and he spent the next fifteen minutes in the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Rei spent the next few days trying to go about his work like normal and tried to forget what happened between him and Nagisa; he could only hope Nagisa would do the same when their next session came around. He received a phone call from Matsuoka-san a few days after he last saw Nagisa, and he was thankful he was at home when he answered.

“Ryugazaki-kun, I hope I’m not interrupting your work.”

“Not at all, I just retired for the evening, actually.”

“Oh, good.”

“So, when is Nagisa-kun open for the next session? I’ll be free tomorrow afternoon, and the next day at—”

“Actually! That isn’t why I’m calling.”

Rei’s brows lowered. “Oh?”

“I sincerely apologize, but I have talked with Nagisa and he has informed me that your services will no longer be required.”

Rei’s heart dropped. “I…don’t understand. Nagisa’s treatments are nowhere near completion, and if I were to stop them now, his pain will come back in less than a few weeks.”

“I figured that, so I’m going to make arrangements with another massage therapist soon.”

Rei was so confused and hurt and he couldn’t grasp what was happening. Why was he being fired now and so suddenly? “Is there any reason as to why you’re letting me go?”

“Nagisa wouldn’t say, he just said it needed to be done as soon as possible. I don’t think it was anything personal, he always had such a high regard for you.” she laughed, “Frankly, he would never shut up about you. So I don’t quite understand it myself. Did something happen between the two of you?”

The memory of that night sprung back into Rei’s mind; he had actually been doing a good job at forgetting about it because he didn’t even _think_ to consider what happened the other night to be a reason for any of this. It…it _wasn’t_ the reason, was it? To think that Nagisa would be so heartless as to fire Rei because he pushed away from his advances. It didn’t seem like Nagisa at all, but what did Rei know? He had only been working for the blond for a few weeks, he probably didn’t know Nagisa as well as he thought.

“No, nothing happened.” Rei lied. He didn’t want to cause Nagisa’s manager any grief. “I’m just as confused as you are.”

“Again, I am truly sorry.”

“No need to be, it’s not your fault. Anyways,” Rei glanced over at the magazine on his shelf and it saddened him a bit. Nagisa was famous, so he’d probably never have the chance see him face-to-face again without having to go through a lot of trouble. “It was a pleasure working for your client, so please tell him goodbye for me, if you would be so kind.”

“I will! I’ll put a good word out for you around the agency as well!”

“Thank you, Matsuoka-san. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye! And good luck to you.”

Rei hung up the phone and stared at the screen in silence. He felt so utterly heartbroken, which was weird because it’s not like he was just broken up with. He supposed it could be that he was getting fired for the first time, but even then, that couldn’t have been it either. Just the thought of Nagisa feeling enough resentment toward him to fire him made Rei’s heart hurt. Here he had thought that through all this needless teasing, that someone as special as Nagisa could actually like him.

Rei didn’t even dislike the teasing, he just felt so completely embarrassed by it and didn’t know what to do with himself half the time. Nagisa _was_ very beautiful, after all, and Rei was most definitely crushing on him.

“Crushing? What am I, a teenager?” Rei shoved a throw pillow into his face to hide his embarrassment. “Lack of a better term I suppose.” He finally set down his phone and laid back on the couch with the pillow still on his face.

Even if he _had_ been crushing, what could he have done about it anyways? Dating a client was inappropriate and unprofessional, especially given Rei’s occupation. He’s always viewed the human body as something like an art form, something that does not always need to be sexualized; but Nagisa sure made that hard for him with all that damn teasing.

As he laid there, Rei’s mind drifted to that night again and how amazingly sweet Nagisa’s lips were, how he could smell his strawberry shampoo and notice for the first time just how long his eyelashes were. He wanted nothing more than to just stay there and let things escalate, but Rei was a professional and he wasn’t going to soil that good reputation he had set for himself. Just imagine if the word were to get out that he had sex with a client. His perfect reputation would be ruined!

Rei shook the memory away and went to the kitchen for some water. He couldn’t keep thinking about that night. It obviously didn’t mean much to Nagisa since he fired him. He didn’t even have the decency to do it himself, but had to have his manager do it for him. Rei was probably just some weird kink Nagisa could cross off his list and Rei should be happy he didn’t let anything progress beyond the heated kissing they shared; but he still couldn’t help but feel disheartened by the whole thing.

He thought they got along quite well and he really enjoyed their sessions, they were great for making casual conversation and everything seemed to flow so naturally, despite all the teasing, of course. Nagisa seemed like such a wonderful person. He was very cheerful and he always seemed to make Rei smile no matter what, which was something Rei could say he didn’t do very often. Even through the teasing, Rei found himself looking forward to it because it was like Nagisa was giving him his full attention and that he had planned to do so ahead of time, which meant that Nagisa thought about him when he wasn’t there and uuugh, he seriously needed to stop thinking about this!

It’s been done, he’s been fired. He’s not going to see Nagisa anymore, and that’s all just fine because Nagisa probably couldn’t care less about him and would likely just tease the next cute massage therapist that came in. Rei just needed to forget all about this and focus on his other clients. He walked into his bathroom and looked into the mirror.

“By next week, you’ll have forgotten all about Hazuki Nagisa. No exceptions!” He then took the liberty to splash some water in his face and towel it dry before deciding to go to bed early for the night.

The next few days went by and Rei was sure to keep his word and forget all about that stupid model, but the universe just wasn’t looking out for him apparently. He received a call from an unknown caller and let it go to voicemail. When he finally had time to listen to it, he was surprised to hear Nagisa’s voice. Rei hung up immediately once he heard “Hey, it’s Nagisa—”and didn’t even listen to the message. He made sure to add Nagisa’s number to his contacts so he’d know it be him calling; though he didn’t expect Nagisa to call again.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

Nagisa kept calling and calling, at least twice a day, and Rei never answered nor even listened to the voicemails. After a few days of all these nonstop calls, Nagisa started texting Rei instead, and it got so bad that Rei had to turn off his text notifications, and he had to keep deleting the messages because they were taking up the memory on his phone. Trying to forget Hazuki Nagisa was a lot more difficult than Rei had expected.

After the week finally came to an end, Rei had never been more thankful for a day off in his life. The past week was just so stress-inducing and all the constant calls and texts from Nagisa made it very hard for Rei to concentrate on his work, which required him to be in a relaxed state of mind so his clients could also relax.

He decided to sleep in, which didn’t happen often as he enjoyed waking up early, but he felt like his body needed the extra sleep. He then took a soothing bubble bath, and he felt completely refreshed once he got out and changed into some lounging clothes for the day. He turned his phone on silent and sat down on the sofa to read. Yes, today was going to be really good for him.

About fifteen minutes or so into the book, there was a knock on the door. Rei had to keep himself from groaning out in frustration; he just didn’t want to be disturbed today. So he opted on not getting up to answer in hopes that the person would go away, but only after a few minutes of silence, more knocking came, followed by the doorbell ringing multiple times.

 Rei took a deep breath and got up to answer the door. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” He opened the door. “Honestly, no need to keep ringing that—” Rei stopped dead in his tracks and nearly fell over once he saw who was on the other side of the door.

“Rei-chan! I’m so glad you answered! I tried calling you, and I left you like a bajillion texts, but you never answered or replied!” Nagisa laughed. “I thought you might have rolled over and died or something.”

Rei stood there in shock, barely hearing what Nagisa was saying. Nagisa was _here_ at his apartment right now? But how did he…why would he...? Suddenly, Rei started to feel himself slam the door. _No_. He couldn’t see Nagisa, not now, not on his day off, not when he was starting to feel better about everything!

“Wait, Rei-chan! No, don’t slam the door-oooouch!”

Rei jumped at the sudden scream and realized that Nagisa had put his hand through the frame to stop the door from slamming.

“Ow, ow, ow, fuck!” Nagisa shook out his hand.

Worry rushed over Rei in an instant and he forgot all his anger. “Nagisa-kun, oh my god! Why did you do that?! I could have broken your hand!”

“Sorrrry.” He sobbed. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I saw it in a movie once and thought it would work.”

“Why would you just—” he pinched his nose. “Is your hand okay?”

“I-I think so? It really stings, though.”

“Here,” Rei sighed, “Come inside. I’ll get you some ice.” Rei led Nagisa inside and motioned for him to sit at the kitchen table while he got an ice pack from the freezer, sat down next to Nagisa, and placed the ice pack delicately onto Nagisa’s hand.

“You don’t think…anything’s broken, do you?” Nagisa whispered out with teary eyes.

“Let me see.” Rei removed the ice pack and lifted Nagisa’s hand into his own to examine it. They were quite soft and he noted the nail polish Nagisa had on. Had he always warn it? Rei cleared his throat and applied some pressure with his thumbs over the top of Nagisa’s hand. “Does this hurt?”

“Maybe a little bit? But more like when you get a bruise and touch it.”

Rei applied the same pressure to Nagisa’s fingers, then to his wrist. “Any pain here?”

“None.”

Rei felt relieved. “Then no, nothing is broken.”

“Oh thank god! Gou-chan would have killed me!”

“I’d still keep the ice on it for a while. It should help.” Rei reapplied the ice pack.

“Thanks, Rei-chan.” Nagisa smiled, but then pouted. “Why’d you try to slam the door on me anyways?”

Rei felt a pang of guilt. “I…I wasn’t expecting you. You just shocked me, is all. I didn’t even know you knew where I lived.”

“I got your address off of the business card you gave Gou-chan.”

“Ah, that makes sense. What are you doing here, anyways?”

“Well for one, you haven’t returned any or my calls! I was worried about you. And for two,” Nagisa reached into his bag and pulled out Rei’s massage towel. “You left this at my apartment.”

So that’s what happened to it. Rei should have guessed, since Nagisa was still partially wearing the thing when Rei stormed out that night. “Oh. Thank you.” Rei took the towel from Nagisa.

“So…”

“So what?”

“Why _haven’t_ you returned any of my calls? I didn’t scare you into hating me, did I?”

A little bit of anger pinched at Rei again. “Why do you _think_? You fired me so suddenly without telling me why and I just…I was upset, okay?”

Nagisa gaped at him. “Rei-chan…you understand why I fired you, right?”

Rei cocked a brow. Of course he didn’t know, he could only guess, and that was a very horrible reason to get fired. “Because I…pushed away from your advances?”

Nagisa blinked a few times then he started laughing hysterically. “You think _that_ was the reason?! Oh my god, Rei-chan! Ahahaha!”

Rei lowered his brows in confusion. “That…that wasn’t the reason?”

“Of course not! What kind of asshole does that?” Nagisa wiped a stray tear from his eye. “No, I fired you so that you would um…” Nagisa suddenly looked a bit nervous and looked away. “I fired you so you’d be more comfortable with dating without compromising whatever professional relationship we had.”

“Oh.” All of the stress Rei had been feeling this past week, all of the sadness he felt, all of it just melted away and he felt like he could breathe again. “ _Oh!_ ” Rei wanted to jump up for joy. So Nagisa _did_ care about him; he had wanted to _date_ him even. Rei felt so happy he could die, but he was still confused about one thing. “Wait, then why didn’t _you_ call me to fire me and tell me all this?”

Nagisa groaned. “See, I _knew_ there was going to be a stupid communication issue somewhere! It’s all Gou-chan’s fault. I told her I was gonna call you, but she called while I was working. She thought she was doing me a big favor or something. I’m sorry about all that, Rei-chan. That’s why I tried to call you, but you didn’t answer so I came over instead.”

“I’m so sorry for not answering your calls, Nagisa-kun.”

“No, don’t apologize! You were upset! _I_ should be the one apologizing here. It’s always been a bad habit of mine to be really straight-forward and all touchy-feely with people. I tend to make a lot of them uncomfortable, and of course I stop once they tell me that, but I’m horrible and still end up doing it once I meet new people. So, I realize I may have come on to you a bit too strong.” Nagisa bowed his head. “I apologize if I made you uncomfortable during our sessions.”

Rei smiled. “You didn’t.”

Nagisa quickly lifted his head and stared wide-eyed at Rei. “Really?”

“Really.” Rei adjusted his glasses. “I mean, you sure flustered the hell out of me, and I was hesitant to touch you because at first I thought I was imagining all this teasing, and that would have been horrible if I did anything to make you uncomfortable. But after a while, I started looking forward to the sessions because I really liked talking with you and…I don’t know, your teasing actually made me feel special, how you thought I was beautiful, and I’m sorry, I’m rambling.”

Nagisa giggled. “It’s okay. I think it’s cute.”

Rei blushed and coughed before looking away. His heart was beating so fast he wasn’t sure if he could keep up with it.

“So,” Nagisa started. “I figured I’d do this right, because you seem like the kind of guy who’s a romantic, am I right? Anyways…” Nagisa cleared his throat and took Rei’s hand in his. “Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime, Rei-chan?”

That was the first time Rei ever felt his heart flip and he squeezed Nagisa’s hand in return. “I would like that very much.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So where exactly are we going?” Rei asked Nagisa once he got into the back of the car with him.

Nagisa grinned slyly. “Oh, just a little place I like to call Sushi Saito.”

Rei let out a shrill screech and clapped a hand over his mouth immediately afterwards. “I…ahem…I apologize, but _Sushi Saito_?! I’ve been wanting to go there for years now! How did you…that place is extremely difficult to get reservations for! How did you get in on such short notice?”

“You’re talking to a famous model here, Rei-chan. I know a few people, hehe. I’m glad to hear you’re excited. Sushi is your favorite food, right? I remember you mentioning it during one of our sessions.”

“Ah, right.” Rei suavely pushed his glasses up his nose. “Then I’ll have to treat you to some strawberry shortcake for dessert afterwards.”

Nagisa’s eyes lit up. “You remembered me telling you that?!”

“Of course.” Rei said with confidence. “I remember everything you have told me. I have an excellent memory.”

“Haha, so romantic, Rei-chan.” Nagisa giggled and clung to Rei’s arm.

“No gettin’ frisky in the back of my car, you two!” Goro scolded from the driver’s seat. “I just got the seats reupholstered.”

“Oh, no worries there, Goro-san. We’re saving that for _after_ dinner, right, Rei-chan?” Nagisa winked in jest.

Rei laughed nervously. “Of-of course!” Rei looked out of the window and took a few deep breaths.

“Well don’t be telling me about it, yeesh!”

“Hehe, sorry, Goro-san.”

They finally arrived at the restaurant and Nagisa completely loved how happy Rei looked when they took their seats. The place was very small, it only sat about seven people, which is one of the reasons it was super difficult to get reservations; but Nagisa was able to get in thanks to Gou-chan’s brother Rin, who owed her a favor and knew one of the chefs that worked here.

Their waiter was a very tall brunet man with kind green eyes and he seemed very excited to meet Nagisa once he realized who he was. He said his younger sister was a big fan and he shyly asked if could get an autograph for her. Nagisa happily agreed and made out a special autograph to the lovely “Ran-chan”. He was happy to have fans who actually wanted his autograph, so he always made sure to give back whenever he could.

Once they got their orders, everything looked and smelled delicious, and Rei looked so happy he could cry. He stared at the plate for a few minutes, admiring the beauty of how all the sushi was arranged, then he slowly savored every bite. Nagisa found himself staring at the man the majority of the night rather than eating his own food, which was no problem, because Nagisa was a fast eater anyways.

“Tachibana-san.” Rei addressed once their waiter came back with the bill. “I’m sure you hear this all the time, but please give my compliments to the chef. That was the most delicious sushi I have ever had.”

“Of course,” He replied with a smile. “I’ll let Haru know right away.”

“Thank you.”

Nagisa then reached for the bill quickly before Rei had the chance.

“Hey, I was gonna—”

 “I insist.” Nagisa interrupted. “I’m the one who asked you out, after all.” He paid the bill and they thanked the staff and left the quaint little establishment and went back out to the car, which Goro had just pulled up to the curb to pick them up.

“So, we dropping Ryugazaki-kun off?”

“Ah actually…” Rei started. “If you could take us to the nearest bakery. I have a strawberry shortcake to get for Nagisa-kun here.”

“Wait, really?!” Nagisa eyes sparkled. “I thought you were kidding about that!”

“Why would I do that?

“I don’t know, to woo me, I guess. But it’s okay, you don’t have to buy me one now. I have one in the fridge at home already.”

“Oh. I shall save it for another time, then.”

“So to home, Ryugazaki-kun?”

“Yes, to home please, Goro-san.”

On the car ride to Rei’s house, Nagisa cuddled up against Rei as best as he could despite the seatbelts in the way, but they could manage. He happily nuzzled his head up against Rei’s shoulder and sighed.

“I had a really nice time tonight, Rei-chan.”

Nagisa felt Rei’s jaw move and he could hear the smile through his voice. “I did too.”

“So, does that mean we can have a second date?”

“Most definitely.”

“Yay!” Nagisa nuzzled his head even more on Rei’s shoulder and then felt Rei’s hand slip cautiously around his waist.

The ride was far too short and before Nagisa had time to get comfortable in this position, they had already arrived at Rei’s apartment. Nagisa reluctantly pulled away from Rei for him to get his seatbelt off and out of the car.

“Here, I’ll walk you to the door!” Nagisa suggested and leaped out of the car to follow Rei.

“You really don’t need to do that.”

“Aw, but it’s more romantic this way, right?” Nagisa followed Rei a few feet to the front steps of the building. Nagisa turned to face Rei and Rei stood there and stared at Nagisa for what seemed like the longest time, and it was a nice moment too, until Goro honked his horn for them to hurry up. “Well, I guess I’d better get going. I’ll call tomorrow, yeah?”

Rei nodded and took Nagisa’s hands in his to kiss them. “It was a wonderful, night, Nagisa-kun.”

“Wow, Rei-chan, now _you’re_ the one being romantic.” Nagisa giggled. “Mind giving me a good night kiss as well?” Nagisa gestured toward his lips.

Rei looked extremely nervous and Nagisa thought that was adorable, so leaned in and kissed him instead. Suddenly Nagisa could tell that Rei’s nervousness melted away and he wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s waist and pressed their lips more firmly together. Nagisa hadn’t expected the kiss to be more than just a goodnight peck, but he wasn’t complaining and returned the kiss with more enthusiasm.

Nagisa jumped the gun and went straight to slipping his tongue into Rei’s mouth and Rei promptly slid his hands down Nagisa’s back and stopped once he reached Nagisa’s ass. Nagisa moaned and brought his hands up Rei’s neck to thread his fingers through Rei’s hair and tugged at it. Once Rei started squeezing Nagisa’s ass is when they were both startled by another honk of Goro’s horn.

“Now I’d just _love_ to watch you two make-out all night, but I gotta get home soon or Miho is gonna scold me for being so late. So please, say goodnight already and let’s go!”

“Ah, sorry, Goro-san! I’ll be there in a sec!” Nagisa turned back to Rei, who still looked rather flushed. “I gotta go now, Rei-chan. Goodnight!” Nagisa placed a quick kiss on Rei’s cheek and turned away to head back to the car but Rei caught his arm before he got too far. “Rei-chan?”

“Nagisa-kun. Would you…ahem…would you like to come up to my apartment?”

Nagisa raised his brows in surprise at the offer, but once he really looked at Rei’s face, he knew exactly what Rei meant by it and narrowed his eyes seductively. “Hehe, I’d _love_ to. One sec, though.” He skipped back over to the car. “You can go ahead, Goro-san. I’ll be spending the night.”

Goro groaned. “Really? On the first date?”

“Well, we had a lot of tension building up already, so…”

“Yeah, yeah. No need to go into details. Call me tomorrow if you need me to pick you up, okay?”

“I will! Goodnight, Goro-san.”

“Goodnight.” He rolled up the window and drove away.

Nagisa skipped back over to Rei and grabbed his arm to lead him into the building. “Well, let’s not waste any time!” They hurried into the elevator and Nagisa’s heart was pounding and he felt himself start to shake with excitement. He didn’t expect this to happen so soon, but he was super happy it was. He looked over to Rei who had a very unique look of nervousness and excitement and Nagisa reached his hand over to Rei’s to link their pinkies together until they finally reached Rei’s floor.

Nagisa clung to Rei’s sleeve as Rei fumbled with his keys. He bit his lip in anticipation and Rei finally opened the door once he managed to find the right key. They both took off their shoes once they entered and closed the door behind them. One moment of pure silence passed, but once that was over the two of them threw themselves at each other and interlocked their lips with a heated passion.

Nagisa pushed Rei up against the nearest wall and started grinding against him as he kissed sloppily down Rei’s neck, making sure nibble lightly as he did so. Rei groaned and felt his hands up Nagisa’s shirt and ran his nails lightly over his skin. Nagisa shivered and let up on Rei for a few seconds to moan out. Rei took this chance to lift Nagisa into his arms and carry him to the bedroom.

“Oh!” Nagisa yelped. “Rei-chan’s carrying me like a princess, hehe.” Nagisa continued to nip at Rei’s neck as he was brought into the bedroom and set down on the bed. Rei loosened his tie and threw it across the room before joining Nagisa on the bed to kiss him some more. “Mmn, let’s get naked, Rei-chan.” Nagisa whispered into Rei’s ear with a giggle and was delighted by the blush that spread across Rei’s face.

Rei kissed down Nagisa’s neck slowly and reached to the hem of Nagisa’s shirt and pulled it over his head, discarding it off to the side somewhere. Rei continued trailing kisses down Nagisa’s bear chest and stopped at his nipples to flick them softly with his tongue.

“Mmm, so gentle, you are.” Nagisa teased. Rei glanced up with a playful glare and started nibbling a little in response to Nagisa’s teasing. “Ah, that’s more like it. I like it a little rough, just so you know.”

“Good,” Rei licked at Nagisa’s nipples one last time before sitting up to remove his own shirt. “So do I.”

“Oooh, sexy Rei-chan. I like it.” He reached up and ran his hands over Rei’s chest. “So beautifully muscled. Do you work out in your spare time?”

“I do.” Rei leaned back down to kiss Nagisa on the neck again. “I run, mostly.” He moved his mouth up near Nagisa’s ear to nip at it; this caused Nagisa to moan.

“Looks like you found my weakness, Rei-chan.” Rei paused for a second before continuing to nip and lick at Nagisa’s ear at a faster pace. Nagisa moaned again and started to grind his hips against Rei. “Hnngh, no fair, Rei-chan! Stop teasing me there!”

Rei chuckled against Nagisa’s ear, the feel of Rei’s breath on his skin giving him goosebumps. “Oh, the teasing has only begun.”

 Before Nagisa could question what Rei meant, Rei slid his hands down Nagisa’s sides and started to unbutton his pants before swiftly sliding them off with his underwear in one fluid motion. Nagisa gave out a squeak at the hastiness, but he definitely couldn’t complain.

Rei paused to gaze lovingly at Nagisa’s body, then he lightly grazed his fingers over Nagisa’s soft skin and trailed them down to his cock which was already half hard. “You’re beautiful, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa was used to those words, he heard them almost every day, but in this position, when they came from Rei’s mouth in his low voice, Nagisa couldn’t help but flush furiously.

Rei leaned down to kiss Nagisa once more before moving to his ear to whisper. “How do you like it?” The coolness of his voice sent shivers down Nagisa’s spine.

“I don’t mind either way, but I think I’d like to be fucked tonight.”

Rei nodded and kissed Nagisa’s neck again before he whispered that he’d be right back. Rei got up from the bed, and oh, how Nagisa wished his pants were gone because he would have loved to see his ass as he walked. A moment later Rei came back with a familiar looking bottle; Nagisa glanced at it and recognized it as one of the oils that Rei used during their massage sessions and cocked a brow.

“Safe to use on the body for any reason, remember?”

“Hehe, so you _do_ use your oils for things like this.”

“W-well _obviously_ , Nagisa-kun. It’d be a waste if I didn’t, right?” Rei stammered out, pushing his glasses up to hide the blush on his face. “Anyway…” he cleared his throat and walked over to Nagisa and resumed his position over him. He pumped out a generous amount of oil onto his hands and started applying it to Nagisa’s inner thighs and slowly massaged there, eventually making his way up to Nagisa’s now hard cock. Nagisa gasped out as Rei took the cock in his hands and spread the oil all around the shaft and balls, pumping the length painfully slow.

“Mmmnn,” Nagisa moaned out. “I still stand by what I said about you being good with your hands.”

Rei continued rubbing with a slow pace before eventually hoisting up Nagisa’s hips and applying some more oil around his ass. He squeezed the cheeks and spread them apart a couple of times, smearing the oil closer and closer to his exposed hole. Rei rested Nagisa’s legs on his shoulders and pumped more oil out onto his fingertips.

Nagisa gazed up at Rei and watched him spread the oils over his puckered hole and push two fingers inside of him. He moaned out at the intrusion and bit his lip in satisfaction. Rei’s hands were quite big, so even his fingers felt nice as the thrust in and out of Nagisa at an even slower pace than he had been going when he was pumping is cock.

Finally, Rei put a third finger in and Nagisa groaned out in satisfaction at the extra thickness. Unfortunately, Rei was still going really slow and Nagisa was getting restless. He blatantly started to grind his hips in sync with Rei’s thrusting fingers and even reached up to push them in even more.

“Stop with the teasing and fuck me already!”

Rei stilled and for a second Nagisa thought he might have offended him or something and opened his mouth to apologize, but then Rei slid his fingers out of Nagisa and started to unbuckle his belt. Nagisa hated the sudden emptiness, but sat up to help Rei with his pants; Nagisa unbuttoned and unzipped them himself and watched Rei kick them off and then slide off his boxers immediately after.

Nagisa gawked at the site and despite his ass feeling very empty from the lack of penetration, Nagisa suddenly wanted Rei’s cock in his mouth, if just for a little while.

“Oooh, Rei-chan is very well endowed, isn’t he?” Nagisa smirked and sat on his knees to take his cock in his hand. “May I?”

“I thought you wanted—”

“In due time, Rei-chan. I want a little taste first, if that’s okay with you?”

Rei blushed and looked away before he nodded.

Nagisa grinned and licked his lips before placing a kiss onto Rei’s tip and then forcing the entire thing into his mouth in one go. Rei gasped and Nagisa felt Rei’s cock twitch inside his mouth and he tasted a drizzle of pre-cum on his tongue, which he happily licked up. It was surprisingly a lot less bitter tasting than he was used to and he smirked up at Rei before releasing his cock.

“Did you eat pineapple before our date?”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Nagisa giggled and took the cock back into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it playfully. It tasted so good on his tongue and Nagisa couldn’t get enough of the harsh gasps that were coming from Rei’s mouth. He glanced up at Rei and enjoyed his flushed face before Rei looked at Nagisa and gulped. His hands ran through Nagisa’s hair hesitantly and he lightly massaged Nagisa’s scalp as his cock was being sucked.

Nagisa hummed against Rei’s cock before taking a deep breath and deep throating it suddenly. He gagged a bit, but it was all worth it to hear Rei moan out his name and tug harshly at his hair. He felt Rei’s cock really start to throb, so Nagisa released it once more before he got too stimulated. It came out with a pop and a string of drool connected between the head and Nagisa’s mouth.

As Nagisa stared at Rei’s slicked cock, he smirked and then felt his own start to twitch and he decided he couldn’t draw this out anymore. He quickly laid down on the bed, spread his thighs apart, and lifted his hips.

“Fuck me, Rei.”

Rei nodded and quickly reached into his bedside table drawer for a pack of condoms and shakily tore open the wrapper and rolled it on. He pumped some more oil onto his hands and spread it all over his cock to slick it up before he positioned himself over Nagisa again. He lined his cock up with Nagisa’s entrance and teased in small circles.

“Nnngh, hurry please.” Nagisa whined. “I need it inside now!”

Rei gulped and started to push his length in slowly. Nagisa gasped out and clenched tightly at the bed sheets as Rei’s thick cock started to fill him up. He looked up to Rei, whose eyes were clenched shut in concentration.

“Rei, open your eyes.” Nagisa whimpered out. The full feeling almost too much for him, but it felt far too good to stop now. Rei obliged and looked down at Nagisa’s form underneath him, his eyes lidded from lust and his glasses already slightly askew. “Keep them open for me, please.”

Rei nodded. “Can…can I move now?”

“Yes.” Nagisa pleaded. “I can’t wait anymore.”

Rei nodded again and suddenly his expression changed. He slid out of Nagisa and thrust his cock back in hard. Nagisa cried at out the sudden roughness, but the initial shock didn’t last long and soon Nagisa was moaning out at every harsh thrust of Rei’s hips.

Nagisa enjoyed the lewd wet sounds of their skin slapping together, of Rei pushing in so deep that Nagisa could feel his balls against his ass. He reached over his head and succumbed to complete submissiveness and almost giggled at how right then, Rei seemed to be reading his mind and took one hand and held both his wrists down. Rei used his other hand to grip Nagisa’s hip as he continued to slam into him.

“Mmnn, Rei…Rei! Fuck, your cock feels so good!”

Rei gave a few low, breathy moans and slammed into Nagisa harder. “Ah…ha….Nagisaa…kun.”

Nagisa gave a small pout. “Say my name, Rei.”

“Nagisa-kun…” He moaned out.

“No. Say…hnnngh, say _my name_.”

Rei was panting harshly and his glasses were on the brink of flying off of his face. “Nagisa…Nagisa!”

Nagisa grinned. “Mmnn, yes, just like that.”

Rei continued to fuck Nagisa deep and eventually he had to shift into a more comfortable position; he had only stopped thrusting for just second, but when he pushed into Nagisa again, Nagisa arched his back and cried out loudly.

“Fuck, Rei, right there! Do it again!”

Rei released Nagisa’s wrists and brought both hands to grip at Nagisa’s waist. He thrust again after getting a better grip and gained another harsh moan from Nagisa.

“Yes…yes! K-keep doing that, oh fuck.” Nagisa wrapped his legs around Rei’s hips and then his hands around his back. Every thrust drove Nagisa crazy as Rei repeatedly hit Nagisa’s prostate; Nagisa grew louder and soon was a moaning mess. Rei was moaning too, and licking his lips as he gazed down at Nagisa who decided to pull Rei down for a very sloppy kiss. He nipped at Rei’s bottom lip before they pulled apart and then Nagisa reached his hand down to stroke his dripping and neglected cock.

The pleasure was so intense that Nagisa almost came right there, but held on a little bit longer because he wanted to enjoy Rei’s thick cock thrusting inside of him and hitting that sweet spot every time. Unfortunately, Nagisa soon felt warm knots in his stomach and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Mmmnn, Rei…Rei! Gonna…come…fuck…Rei, c-coming, I’m coming!!” Nagisa cried out Rei’s name and arched his back as his cock twitched and spurt out thick threads of cum; some landed on his stomach, and some on Rei’s face, though Rei didn’t seem to be bothered at all.

Nagisa trembled and his breath was short and heavy as he continued to shudder underneath Rei, who he enjoyed watching as his face knotted up from pleasure as he continued to pound into him, feeling how swollen his cock was inside of Nagisa.

“Hnnngh, gonna come soon too!” His nails dug tightly into Nagisa’s ass and while Nagisa watched his face, he had a sudden need and he had to speak up quick before Rei came.

“Rei, I want you to…come inside me.”

“…What?” Rei’s thrusts suddenly slowed.

“Please, Rei, I want you to fill me with your cum. I need it.”

Rei looked shocked, but he nodded and slid out of Nagisa to take the condom off, he threw it off to the side and re-entered Nagisa as quickly as possible. The feeling of Rei’s bare cock inside was amazing and Nagisa wished they went without the condom from the beginning, but they could always do that later. Nagisa could feel Rei’s cock throbbing, hitting his overly sensitive sweet spot, and Nagisa felt like coming again, but that would be way too intense.

Rei’s picked up the pace and was thrusting into Nagisa as fast as he could, trying to regain the lost stimulation from having to stop to take off the condom. His breath was becoming shallower and he never looked away from Nagisa’s face as he dug deep inside of him, nearly coming over the edge.

“Aaahh, Nagisaaa…fuck I’m…I’m gonna come…I’m gonna—” One last thrust and he came inside of Nagisa, trembling out broken forms of Nagisa’s name. Nagisa moaned too, at the feel of Rei’s heat being shot inside of him, filling him up to the brim.

Rei continued to rut slowly against Nagisa, riding out his orgasm, and letting his cum fill Nagisa’s abused hole as much as he could. Rei stayed inside of Nagisa for a few moments and leaned down to kiss Nagisa, their tongues sloppily moving together, trickling out of their mouths and adding to the sweat and cum that was all over them.

Rei slowly pulled out of Nagisa and groaned at the site of his own cum trickling out of Nagisa’s ass. Nagisa sat up and watched too, moaning at the site before reaching down there to wipe some of the cum up with his fingers and licking them sexily while gazing at Rei.

“N-Nagisa!” Rei blurted out.

“Mmmn, Rei tastes so good.” Nagisa smirked. “I _knew_ you ate pineapple before our date. How else would your cum taste this sweet?”

Rei hid his face with his hand and cleared his throat, his face flushing like crazy. “I…I still don’t know what you’re talking about…”

“Hehe, of course you don’t, Rei-chan.” Nagisa finished licking up Rei’s cum and Rei flopped next to him on the bed. Nagisa reached over and fixed Rei’s glasses that were very crooked, and leaned in to kiss him.

“Nagisa! You just…you just ate my cum!”

“Hehe, so? You taste good, right?” He pressed his mouth to Rei’s again and swirled their tongues around. Rei was rigid at first, but eventually relaxed and returned the kiss while stroking a hand through Nagisa’s hair. Once they parted, Nagisa had a closer look at Rei’s face and started to giggle.

He rolled over to get a tissue and started to wipe his cum off of Rei’s face. “Heh, sorry about that, by the way.”

“It’s quite alright, it was erm…very arousing.” Nagisa smiled and decided to wipe up the left over cum on his ass and stomach. “So why-why did you want me to cum inside you so suddenly?”

“I don’t know, it just sort of rushed over me and I suddenly needed it. I’ve always wanted to try that with someone too. It really was an amazing feeling.”

“So, you’ve never…I mean none of your previous partners have ever…?”

“Nope! You’re the first one to do that, Rei-chan!” He cuddled up to Rei and nuzzled his head underneath the older man’s chin. “I’m glad it was you, though.”

Nagisa felt Rei smile above him. “Me too…”

“You really know how to give a good fuck, you know that?”

“Naturally,” Rei said confidently. “I have done extensive research on intimacy and sex, and I have quite a bit of practice as well.”

“Yeah, with both men _and_ women too!” Nagisa laughed. “It’s almost unfair how skilled you are. That was probably the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

“I agree. You were very beautiful, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa blushed and smiled shyly. “You were too, Rei-chan.” He leaned in to kiss him again. “Mmmn, sleepy. Let’s sleep, yeah?”

“I’d like to get everything off of the bed first.”

“Ah, okay.” Rei got off the bed and picked up the used condom and tissues and threw them in the trash bin, then he picked up his bottle of oil to return it to its spot. “Hurry back! I wanna cuddle some more!” Nagisa flopped back down on the bed and turned over on his side to hug one of Rei’s pillows. He smiled into it and felt so giddy he could die; he was definitely going to keep this one. As he rolled around with the pillow in his arms, he noticed something familiar out of the corner of his eye.

He looked to the bedside table and spotted the magazine he had given Rei a while back. So Rei _did_ see it. Nagisa smiled and picked it up to flip through the pages; while flipping through the pages, however, he noticed that some of the pages were sticky. He knitted his brows together in confusion and looked at the pages more closely. Then it clicked and Nagisa burst into a fit of giggles just as Rei came back into the room.

“Now what exactly is so funn—Nagisa!” Rei ran into the room and tried to snatch the magazine away.

“Oh my _god_ , Rei-chan! You masturbated to my pictures, didn’t you?!”

Rei’s face turned completely red. “I...don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Ahaha, so you _did_! That is so adorable, oh my god! How many times, hm?”

Rei looked away. “Tw-twice…”

“Ooh, that many? Hehe, did my teasing get you all hot and bothered?”

“Y-yes…now gimme that! No more questions!” Rei tried to snatch the magazine, but Nagisa pulled it out of his reach.

“Ah, ah, ah, Rei-chan. You need to tell me all the details first. What was it that finally pushed you over the edge? My moaning? You touching me in more lewd places? How I—” Rei kissed Nagisa suddenly and pulled the magazine away from him and threw it across the room. “Aw, you’re no fun.”

“We just had hot steamy sex and somehow you still manage to fluster the hell out of me!”

“Hehe, I _am_ a professional teaser. I have a certificate and everything.” Rei groaned. “Hehe, you know you love it.”

Rei playfully rolled his eyes. “Can we get to cuddling now?”

“Aww, of course we can!” Nagisa turned off the lamp and basically tackled Rei and nuzzled his neck. “I had such a great time tonight, everything was perfect. Let’s be boyfriends!”

Rei wrapped his arms around Nagisa, pulled him close, and rested his head onto the curly blond locks. “Okay, let’s be boyfriends.” Nagisa’s heart fluttered and he smiled happily against Rei’s chest when Rei placed a sweet kiss on his head. “Goodnight, Nagisa-kun.”

“Mm, goodnight. Rei-chan.”

The next morning Nagisa came into work an hour late and could barely walk because his hips hurt so bad. Gou gave him a massive scolding and continued to lecture him throughout the rest of the day, but the morning cuddles and delicious breakfast made by Rei was definitely worth it.


End file.
